Lonely
by The Angel Of Water
Summary: Mako sits alone in his apartment at the end of an awful day. First the disrespect of the other people on the police force but the cherry on top of the cake had been his break up with Korra. Mako reflects. Will he realise the bad choice he mad? and will he be able to turn it around before its too late? Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It has literally been almost two years since I've posted a story and that is just awful. Soooooo because I felt so slack after getting back on my account I just wrote this little idea I had in half and hour so you'll have to excuse the fact that it's not my best writing. **

**Basically it's a oneshot with Mako's reflection on his breakup and his feelings for Korra. I hope you like it and please review :) **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine :( **

* * *

A silence filled the dark apartment as he stepped through the door that night. The wooden floorboards creaked beneath the feet of the tall firebender as he crossed the room. Defeated, he sighed heavily and fell gracelessly to the couch. He ran a hand through his already dishevelled brown hair. Lazily Mako flicked his wrist in the direction of multiple candles that lay around the room, a warm glow filled the room as the flames elicited light.  
The sun had only just set moments ago and the nightlife of Republic City began again. Yet here he sat confined, helplessly alone, to his apartment. For a moment, he merely sat in the silence, reflecting on the events of the day. It had been a fairly godawful and crappy day. First his attempt to find key evidence in the explosion had backfired as the other members of the police force merely laughed at the rookie cop.  
Somehow though, despite his humiliation, that hadn't been the worst part of his day. He regretted everything that had happened earlier and his heart ached as he thought of Korra. His Korra, his badass Avatar. Her beautiful blue eyes, her laugh, her passion, and her determination, everything about her made his heart swell even if they were only a thought.  
But he'd done the unthinkable…he'd broken up with the Avatar. She wasn't just the Avatar to him though, albeit was a slightly intimidating thought to dwell on, he admired it. He admired her power, her courage and her strength. And somehow, he'd been able to throw it all away in the space of a five minute argument with her.

_'You idiot. You've managed to destroy the greatest thing that has ever happened to you.' _That was the common and reoccurring theme of all the thoughts that consumed his mind.

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his head dropped into his hands. Guilt played on his emotions. He was beginning to question his own judgement. Had he really done the right thing by informing the President of Korra's plans to please with Iroh to give the support of the United Forces to those fighting against the North Pole invaders?  
If it was the right thing, it certainly didn't feel like it. He felt empty, a hallow feeling burying itself deep inside of him, clinging to him, threatening to suck the life from his already struggling being.  
That was how he knew, how he knew he had done wrong. This feeling was not one that came from doing the right thing. Korra's motives had been nothing but pure. Her intentions always were. That was just the kind of person she was, one who wanted the best for everyone. One who would do anything and everything for her friends and family, regardless of what it would cost her. It was one of the many qualities that made her such and amazing Avatar.  
God how he missed her, and he'd only seen her mere hours ago. Nevertheless, he missed having her beside him. He missed feeling her nuzzle into him, he missed the feel of her lips on his, of her fingers and they intertwined themselves in his own, the feel of her arms wrapping around him. He didn't know how but somehow he provided Korra with a respite from her hardships, or so she'd claimed once. His eyes brimmed with tears at the memory.

_*Flashback_

_She sat by the water's edge on a secluded spot of Air Temple Island, the small waves lapping the shoreline gently. Tenzin had pushed her too far this time, the intensity of the Aribending training and his frustration at Korra's sometimes instinctive and impulsive behaviour had pushed her over the edge. Breathing heavily she tried to will the tears from her eyes yet there was no release. She was so lost in her sadness and frustration she had not heard the approaching footsteps of a person.  
Saying nothing, Mako dropped to the sand beside her. Korra glanced down at her hands willing herself not to cry as the tears threatened to spill. She didn't know how he'd found he but he had. He always did though and she knew that. He was always there, if when she didn't realise she needed him.  
Clearly seeing her emotions Mako placed a comforting hand of reassurance on her knee. She looked into his, filled with concern, love and passion. That broke her, she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around him as the tear cascaded down her cheeks. Mako said nothing; he simply sat, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down the back of his distraught girlfriend.  
He was the only one who ever saw Korra this vulnerable. He loved the level of trust she held in him, the warm feeling inside his chest grew when thinking that he was needed.  
As the flow of tears began to slow she pulled back to look at him._

_"Thank you," she breathed, her face still only a few inches away from his own._

_"For what?" _

_"For being here. You're my escape. From all of it, the stress, the frustration. You give me that break. You make me stronger. I love you Mako."_

_"I love you too Korra," he whispered softly, his brown eyes never leaving the endless depths of her vibrant blue ones. _

_Ever so slowly she moved her head closer to him and touched her lips softly to his. He kissed her back, relishing in the feeling of having her close to him. The smell of her, the feel of him, it was all he could think about, being with her, never letting her go. It was all he wanted. It was all he needed. _

The memory faded and there he sat, alone, in his apartment, the silence digging into him. He couldn't do it; he couldn't live with this feeling, the guilt or the pain. They were too great for him to handle.  
He had to find her. He needed nothing more than to apologise, and pray to the Spirits that she would forgive him, that she would take him back and forgive him, even though he knew he did not deserve it.  
As he was about to pull himself from the couch and leave to find Korra loud and hurried footsteps began to echo through the hallway outside apartment. Bolin and Asami, both panting ever so slightly and frantic expressions adorning their faces burst through the door moments later. Mako's younger brother regarded him sadly before speaking.  
"Korra's missing."

And his whole world shattered.

* * *

**Did we like? Review please :) that would make me happy..**

**I know i said oneshot but do you guys want a sequel? Maybe a run on of events to the end of this one. Review and let me know please and if you do want a sequel tell me what you want to see…gotta be Makkora though :P :) ****  
**

**G.**


	2. Author's Note: GOOD NEWS!

So because of all the wonderful feedback (thanks for that by the way, I appreciate all of it), I've decided that I am going to be doing a sequel. However, it may take sometime. I've already got the plot line (which came to me at like 11:30 last night) but because it's going to be a multi-chapter story it may take a little longer.

Also, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing…we are lucky I posted this one the way it was because there are lots of little things I would change. Anyway the point is you guys _will_ get a sequel and it will be up as soon as possible.

Thanks again for all the feedback

xx G


End file.
